I See You (PruCan One-Shot)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción "Minä Näen Sut" del cantante finlandés Antti Tuisku y publicado primeramente en Hetalia Amino Español. Considerado un Fanfic, más no un Song-fic, solo fue una pequeña inspiración ante la pareja PruCan. AU Humano. La canción "Minä Näen Sut" NO me pertenece, le pertenece al cantante finlandés Antti Tuisku Hetalia NO me pertenece.


Navidad, aquella hermosa fiesta llena de bellas emociones, luces y nieve y esta vez se traslada a Canadá, dónde un joven de no más de 19 años que respondía de una manera tímida y casi como un murmullo al nombre de Matthew Williams, se encontraba sentado en aquel viejo sillón; escuchando aquellas canciones decembrinas que eran casi como un poema; por primera vez en su corta vida, se sentía como si el mundo coincidiera con él. Aquel frívolo clima que lo acompaña desde tiempos inmemorables simplemente era su única compañía, bueno, no por mucho tiempo, porque mágicamente el misterio de una postal simplemente le llenó su mente de curiosidad, un sentimiento indescriptible para alguien casi desconocido y solo en aquel mundo, el cual tomó aquella postal decorada de una manera extravagante y festiva, y firmada por aquel hombre que al menos veía aquella pobre existencia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, el que compartía su vida entera y era la persona que más adoraba en el mundo, quien se podría llamar en otras palabras, su novio, compañero y amigo, quien le demostró que la vida tiene tantos colores y formas, le conocía como alguien que con su "asombrosa presencia" lo tenía todo, aunque su sorpresa no fue más, al comenzar a leer aquella postal navideña, que parecía más como un regalo navideño.

"Querido Matthew, ser maravilloso de mi asombrosa persona:

Pocos te ven a pesar uno de los más conocidos, te has de mantener en aquel silencio y en aquella sombra indefinida de alguien, quien por desgracia es mi mejor amigo y es tu hermano, realmente nadie tiene tanto conocimiento de tí, de aquellos hermosos ojos que son adornados por lentes, que brillan tanto como aquel invierno que estamos viviendo especialmente aquí, dónde estoy, en Ottawa, viendo aquellos copos de nieve y la poca gente que pasa entre aquel clima y aquellas calles que son casi como un sueño y que realmente me recuerdan a tí, aquel hermoso ser que tiene emociones que nadie percibe y que la ceguera del mundo esconde, aunque tu puedas estar en todo lugar que te propongas, y con quien te propongas, pero por sorpresa, elegiste a esta asombrosa persona; y aunque te obliguen a moverte sobre esos oscuros terrenos y ese vacío mundo que simplemente desconozca tu existencia."

Aquel primer fragmento era algo tan dulce que se sorprendía que lo hubiera escrito aquel hombre de albinos cabellos; pero doloroso en tanto punto que podía sentirlo, ese aceptar que era aquella sombra de su hermano, aquella tristeza infinita de saber que es la sombra del mundo, pero algo que lo conforta tanto era el saber que realmente es un poema bellamente escrito, que se notaba que era a mano, puesto que aquella "desaliñada letra", como muchos se atrevían llamar aquella caligrafía del mayor, era reconocible y siempre fue como una obra de arte para sus ojos.

"Yo siempre te veo, veo aquellas victorias y batallas que libras cada día, y por las que me enorgullece vivir contigo en todo momento, modo y lugar. Conozco aquellas sutiles bromas y aquella hermosa risa, por la que siempre he vivido y viviré por toda la vida, aunque mi pregunta principal sea… ¿cuales de esas pequeñas acciones has suprimido toda la vida solo porque solo yo te veo con los ojos de aquel mundo que conoces bien?. Admito ver aquellos ojos en aquellas canciones que ambos escuchamos, que son reproducidas en lo más oculto de todo, y siempre te veré aquí."

Una cruel pregunta para el canadiense que fácilmente no se puede responder, y hasta él mismo se preguntaba en ese mismo momento ¿por qué?… ¿por qué ha ocultado el mundo su ser?, o también ¿por qué el mundo no le reconoce?. Era tanto ese hecho que realmente ahora se estaba planteando todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, solo con aquellas palabras escritas por el alemán, que tanto amor le ha profesado de por vida.

"Esta confesión te la habré hecho miles y miles de veces, aunque no me creas: eres la persona más buena del universo, tan bueno que no solo lo eres en aquellas hermosas situaciones, si no también en las malas, eres aquel que no juzgará de ninguna manera, tan sorprendente como cierto; y que nunca culpará a nadie, porque tu vida no está marcada por la envidia, como todos aquellos seres de los que está lleno el mundo."

Aquella realidad era clara y el canadiense lo sabía, no culpaba a nadie por nada, y su envidia era inexistente en todo aspecto de lo que el mundo trataba. Un halago tan realista pero que tenía un toque tan dulce como hermoso en cualquier aspecto que quisiera el otro mirarlo, simplemente se sentía mucho más acompañado al leer todo aquello que fue escrito por ese hombre, por el que ha vivido desde hace bastante tiempo, y que realmente por él seguiría creyendo en el amor.

"Siempre puedes confiar en mí, realmente nunca dudes en confiar en mí y sin importar que, simplemente siempre piensa aferrarte a mí, estar a mi lado y hacerlo sin falta cada vez que intentes dar un paso largo hacia aquel cruel mundo que nos guarda en este mismo momento y que será nuestro compañero por nuestra eternidad"

Aquella confianza que daba aquella postal era reconfortante en todo sentido que se pudiera hablar, realmente pocas personas al canadiense podían transmitir aquellos sentimientos, y entre esas pocas personas estaba el alemán, por el que ahora se preguntaba en que lugar estaba parado, solo por querer sentir aquel calor que tanto anhela una persona que prefiere vivir en un mundo dónde existen la belleza y la bondad, cuando todos intentaban imponer aquella maldad a pesar de la época, aquella navidad en la que muchos necesitan una mano, aquella navidad que puede ser visto como la soledad en persona o como la bella representación de la compañía.

No había terminado aún, realmente faltaba un poco, pero realmente no quería que nada de esto acabara, lo que parecía como una ensoñación.

"En aquellos ojos que me inspiran miles de sentimientos, veo todo lo que me enseñaste, desde lo más simple del mundo, hasta las enseñanzas más significativas que no todos te van a enseñar, y recuerda, yo puedo ver en tí, lo que nadie ha podido y más que nada agradezco que este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, sin importar que, nunca olvides todo aquello, por muy repetitivo que suene todo"

El canadiense hizo una pequeña pausa solo para mirar la ventana y aquellos suaves copos de nieve que caían en la ciudad, realmente todas aquellas calles las veía perfectas entre aquel poema escrito y que pocas palabras tenía para describirlo.

"Terminaré diciendo esto, simplemente el mundo te ha de ver como un niño indefenso e invisible que pocos aprecian y pocos pueden entender; eso es triste y me pone simplemente a pensar que para el mundo eres tan bueno y tan hermoso que no mereces la maldad, y recuerda, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, en todo momento y lugar… por ende, estaré en aquel parque dónde compartimos nuestro primer beso, dónde nuestros sueños se hacen realidad, esperándote y celebrar estas fiestas juntos… recuerda siempre y en todo lugar: puedo ver con mi asombrosidad lo que otros no han visto en tí.

Y no me cansaré de decirlo… te amo.

Atentamente: Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, el canadiense tenía sus ojos adornado por lágrimas, aquellas que mostraban que estaba conmovido por aquellas palabras que nadie más le había escrito, y hasta lo releyó, una y otra vez, cada palabra, cada signo que fue escrito por aquellas manos que aguardaban tantos secretos y sorpresas que muchos no esperarían en su vida y cumpliría con aquella carta, aquella idea de pasar con el mayor.

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces el canadiense tomó aquellos abrigos que usaba en aquellos climas con los que pasaban y salió, sin mucho misterio y con la postal en mano; porque todas las cosas bellas de la vida pueden ser tomadas con una mano, como en aquel caso, y paseó por aquellas calles como si fuera un extranjero de visita por algún lugar que nadie conoce, como si la felicidad fuera aquellas pequeñas cosas de la vida, aquellas canciones y aquella noche en la que pocos se atreven a salir.

Y aquello que esperaba se hizo realidad luego de ir a aquel "parque dónde los sueños se hacen realidad", ver a aquel hombre que había escrito con una devoción casi magistral aquello, aquella pareja se fundió en un abrazo, tan sincero y tan hermoso que cualquiera podría sentir envidia por ver a una pareja tan feliz.

—Y… ¿te gustó la postal hecha por mi asombrosa persona?— preguntó el alemán antes de mostrar una al canadiense que estaba con una tímida sonrisa dirigida a este.

—Bueno… y-yo…— comenzó a tartamudear el canadiense, realmente a veces las palabras no salen tan fácilmente de sus labios, pero tampoco quería preocupar al alemán, realmente adoraba aquellas pequeñas muestras —Me encantó, realmente, describe con perfección tantas cosas y bueno… me sorprende que haya sido tú quien lo escribió.—

Aquellas palabras eran simples pero llenas de aquel sentimiento que nadie más podía tener.

Porque aquella noche fue como magia, caminaron por las calles, mirando aquellas luces que adornaban aquel momento y simplemente terminaron en el apartamento del canadiense, dónde comenzó todo esto y dónde por una postal hubo una noche llena del calor de una chimenea, aquellos villancicos y chocolate caliente.

Y simplemente con un beso el alemán y el canadiense, dijeron las palabras mágicas de aquel momento, simples pero que llegan a resonar por toda la casa.

—Matthew, feliz navidad… simplemente, eres tan asombroso como yo, tan asombroso que no tengo palabras para describir tanta asombrosidad— admitió el alemán, haciendo un énfasis casi supremo a la palabra "asombroso", como un lema entre todas aquellas palabras.

—Feliz navidad Gilbert… gracias por la postal de nuevo, y, siempre te amaré igual— admitió el canadiense antes de tomar la mano del alemán y mirar ambos en una ventana, un pequeño reflejo de fuegos artificiales, decorando aquel lugar.

Y así puede concluir la mejor navidad de un canadiense como Matthew, dónde las pequeñas cosas pueden llegar a ser tan bellas y dónde el mejor regalo de esa noche fue una simple postal que reafirma ese hecho, que siempre va a haber una persona que lo verá siempre, en cualquier situación, como la persona más bella de este mundo.


End file.
